


LightxReader

by dakota814



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakota814/pseuds/dakota814
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so it's gonna be rough, haha, but basically, as you can see from the title, it's a reader x Light fanfiction
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 1.

He's writing so aggressively, I wonder what he's writing about?

I snapped out of my thoughts as the news came on the television, the reporter was chattering on how more and more criminals are dropping dead for no reason. The only reason is Kira. 

My team and I had been working on this case for months, tirelessly, every waking moment poured into trying to figure it all out, but alas, we've gotten no where. All of our suspects either dropped dead as well or ended up being innocent, Light and Misa for example. Although, the team is still pretty suspicious of Light, and I hate to say I am as well, I really hope he's not because he's so cute and mysterious it's so attractive, but he's such a dick. I could feel my face start getting red just thinking about how attractive he is and I had to snap out of it. The fact he was writing like a mad man right before the reporter said something is so suspicious. it's almost painful how obvious it is yet somehow there's so much that doesn't make sense. 

I glanced at the clock, it was 8:00 at night shit, how do I explain to my mom I'm gonna be here all night again. My mom has been insanely over protective since my dad passed away. He was a night time cashier at a gas station on top of his full time business job trying to help make ends meet at home, and I'm sure you can all see where this is going, but in an armed robbery he was fatally wounded and didn't make it. Since then my mom hates that I'm working on this Kira case, she's scared I'm putting myself in harms way and that I shouldn't help catch Kira since he actually avenged my fathers death by killing the robber. For that I am thankful, and I am not working this case to put Kira away, I'm here to thank him and help him in any way I can. Though, none of my team knows this is why I'm here or else I wouldn't be able to work this high up on the case. And frankly, I hope it's not Light, he's such an entitled asshole.

I excused myself to the bathroom so I could ring my mom

"Mom, hey yeah It's y/n"

"Y/N where are you, It's passed dinner time. You told me you'd be home early tonight.."

"Mom, I know I'm sorry, I'm gonna be here later than I thought."

"Again?!"

"I'm sorry, I love you"

"I love you too." I heard her hang up and I let out a sigh

"You can leave early tonight, y/n, I wouldn't want you leaving your mom alone all week again." I jumped startled, I thought I was the only one in the bathroom.

"Light? What are you doing here?" I asked 

"I was walking down the hall and couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he said with a small smirk

"Well, thank you, I'll see you tomorrow then," I said feeling my face go red, and I know he noticed since his smile got a little bigger. 

I started to walk out but Light grabbed my hand to stop me and I felt my heart stop, I turned back to him and he handed me my phone that I didn't realize I dropped when he scared me "wouldn't want you to forget this."

I shyly laughed and thanked him as I walked out. what the hell? why did my face get so red, it's Light for christ's sake, he's literally using Misa there's no way I could ever like him. I called my mom again to let her know I was on my way home and she was so excited she told me to let myself in when I get there and she'd be out at the store for a bit so she can make my favorite dinner. How sweet of her, she really goes above and beyond for me. 

When I got home, this first thing I did was take a shower, I never know when I'm gonna get an opportunity to leave early like this again so I'm going to take a shower, a bath, and just take care of myself. A couple hours went by as I showered and bathed, the mirrors were steamed over and the bubbles in my bath were too full and nearly falling onto the floor, once I started to smell food cooking I hurried it up and got dressed in my cozy P.J's. I walked out to say hi to my mom and I basically got knocked over with the force of her hug. "Wooooahhh hahaha hey mom" I exclaimed 

Hours went by as my mom and I ate good food, binged TV shows together, I made her do a face mask with me and she hated it, but she said it made her face nice and soft so I think she'll do it with me again. She fell asleep on the couch in the middle of our show so I quietly got up, and covered her in a blanket, then I walked back into the kitchen and cleaned it up for her. I glanced at the clock and it was 1 in the morning. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be asleep anytime soon. Regardless, I tiptoed into my room and got in bed praying I could go to bed at a decent hour tonight, but my thoughts raced through my head at a million miles an hour, everything with work, my dad, and everything. 


	2. 2.

My alarm chirped waking me up from a restless night god what time is it.. 7?! Jesus this is gonna be a long day. I yawned and struggled to get out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror questioning every life decision I've ever made and slowly get ready for the day. When I finished getting dressed I glanced at the clock again 7:30 what the hell?! I'm gonna be late I ran into the bathroom and washed up before sprinting out the door almost forgetting to hug my mom on the way out. I briskly walked to work, it was like 10 degrees out so by the time I got there, I was shaking cold.

"Good morning everyone" I said as I walked to my desk

"You look cold, do you want to borrow my jacket?" Light asked as he walked past my desk, flustered I quickly shook my head, "Come on, I insist, take it" he said taking off his jacket and placing it over my shoulders. My face went bright red, why is he being so nice? this isn't like him. he's usually so entitled and self absorbed..? 

The rest of the day was uneventful until about noon, that's when Kira started killing again. We turned on the news to listen and for some reason I looked around the room and Light was no where to be seen. where is he? at a time like this, he shouldn't just leave the room like that. So of course, I let my curiosity get the best of me and I said I needed to use the restroom really bad and I ran out the room. I walked through the halls checking all the rooms checking to see where he was. 

Out of no where a piece of paper fell on the floor, where the hell did this come from?, I picked it up and checked the room next to me, but it was too dark to see anyone. I saw a shadow towering over me and I slowly turned around expecting to see light, but what I saw was a genuine monster. I started to scream but Light came out of no where and put his hand over my mouth

"Shhhhh y/n, you're okay, he won't hurt you." He said softly 

"What the fuck. What just happened. How the fuck did this one piece of paper ma-" I stopped mid sentence and I realized what just happened. "You're Kira"

Light smirked, "You guessed it."


	3. 3.

My heart skipped a beat, this is Kira, he avenged my fathers death, what do I do to thank him..

"Thank you. I know you may not realize, but you avenged my fathers death by killing his murderer. I swear I won't tell the team that you're Kira, I'll even help you." I blurted out without thinking, Light and I were both clearly surprised by what I said

"Y/n... thank you, I'll take you up on that offer." He said putting his hand on my shoulder which sent a shiver down my spine, he leant down to whisper in my ear "I need you to act like you don't notice I'm gone from the room right now, just don't question it okay?" I nodded and turned to head back

I can't believe he's Kira... how does this make sense? but I obliged to his request. I walked back in the room clearly flustered still but I did not say a word. I felt the teams stares and it made my face get more red. ah fuck can they stop staring at me? damn... 

Thankfully, Light busted down the doors just as I was getting endless stares, "Hey guys come check this out." Light said, flashing me a smile and I blushed lightly, but of course no one saw that, right?. Anyhow, we all stood up and followed him out of the room. He then handed us all sandwiches he made, "I guessed you'd all be a bit hungry after this whole day of work and I just wanted to thank you all for helping work with me to find Kira!" He started handing out the food and when he got to me I felt a scrap of paper in his hand, so I gripped onto it with my whole life. If ANYONE were to touch this paper, he would be done for. That monster that I saw when I touched the paper just allows Light, there's no way for him to play it off if he gets caught. As I walked back to the office space we all work in I put the paper in my pocket so I could read it at my desk. I sat down cautiously looking around as I pulled the note back out.

Thank you Y/N for your offer to help, I have a lot to explain to you, Meet me tomorrow at the Café, 12:30, see you then <3

why did seeing that heart at the end make me feel so flustered? God I just found out he's Kira and now it's as if I'm in love. Nonsense, I'm just shocked is all. It was very unexpected yet so painfully obvious. I felt a stare on my back so I glance around to see Light quickly turn his head to the computer, I shook my head lightly smiling so painfully obvious he is.


End file.
